devilliyfandomcom_th-20200213-history
Devilliy
Deciyna swand Dev or Devilliy once was child who became a victim of bullying until she is mental deterioration. fear and hate make her heart is broken is half and this half heart became Akunai. Personality Unknown clear because she is a bipolar disorder. she will has emotionless , shy , smile , cry , sad , angry but she will all physical displays but mood swings always. she will creepy and psycho sometime but she is nice guy, if she angry will can call "very dangerous". Ability * Akunai - Can change her weapon and have more ability * Immortality - she will never die , but if she died will use 2 week in come back to live(she will has physical age 12 forever but mental will not) * Gender-Switcher(fused with SCP-113) - Became Davic but everything as it was * Hallucination Casting(fusion) - Use with Akunai's Ability * Hate changed - will became Devillad but Ability as it was just 2x more force * Prevent mental attacks / controlled minds - prevent mental attacks will Ineffective * Infection into the bloodstream - Infection will Ineffective History Devilliy born and live with father mother not care her , they will hit her always no matter what are she doing this is why she not happy and will hide emotion real and in school too , Her friends bully her because she look are weak and emotionless. They always do that until she is 11 years old , Now she has only hatred and fear. And one time, she was bullied so hard that and she ran into the forest. her condition was bad, her blood was wounds and her blood was pouring down the path. She ran for a while until she stumbled the rocks and fell into the canal. Her blood flowed out, making the water in the canal is red. She got up and felt like her heart was beating so hard that made her heart broken into half and half heart fell into the water of blood before it will change are Akunai . At that time, she was very scared, but Akunai looked at her with gentle eyes and looked at her and smile. And she rubbed its head. And it floated on her head. But she felt she was not afraid of it and look best and feel her heart restored and have power and purified all wounds. Now she know... she is paranormal human , are her powers and forever. until she live in her room in unknown location and she have more emotional like human. Forms/Changed * Normal - just normal human but her eyes can change * Devil - she will has devil's wing horn and tail but wing will float in her back , it will not Stick her back * Kitsune - she will has 2 tails or 1 tail have mouth and the glowing eyes * Hanahaki - she will has the rose 5 color(white red blue yellow and pink) bloom on herself and will has * Angel - she will has a angel's wing * Devillad - view details of data * Trauma - View details of data * Davic/Karma - ability Gender-Switcher and View details of data Facts * if akunai inside devilliy's two tail in kitsune form, will change to kitsune form 2(1 tail have mouth and the glowing eyes) * fear or hate more than 500 maybe she become Devillad. * bipolar disorder. * devil form and angel form , can't fly. *in AU SCP Foundation - she love Dr.Clef *In Hanahaki Form will has rose bloom in her right eye always and forever *in AU SCP Foundation - Number SCP-DTS-DV Gallery 47452955_539709013171703_4968486316258885632_n.jpg|Devilliy & Akunai ref. 43469926 511115062697765 126105621404581888 n.jpg|Angel Form in Galaxy 48406506_549060098903261_6358362687004475392_n.jpg|Devilliy's Forms หมวดหมู่:Characters